


Chosen families are the best ones

by DalekLetoEndeavour



Category: The Voice (Germany) RPF
Genre: Adoption, Adorable, Cute Nico, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I don't know I'm sick and I wanted some cute Nico moments with Rea and Samu, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/pseuds/DalekLetoEndeavour
Summary: Nico is having a bad day and ends up being adopted by ReamuWith apologies to the Mark stans, he's evil in the first chapters but eventually will improve as the story processes, pinkie promis.
Relationships: Nico Santos&Samu Haber x Rea Garvey, Rea Garvey/Samu Haber
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Chosen families are the best ones

**Author's Note:**

> Nico is a baby and deserves the world change my mind

Nico Santos was completely done after the show.  
The day had started with a unpleasant phone call giving him a stress migraine to the car breaking down on the way to work.  
As the newbie he was terrified of making mistakes, being not good enough in comparison with the other coaches and worst of all being kicked out of the show.  
The migraine had lingered on the howl day.   
Kept coming back at the worst moments.  
Arriving at the studio one hour later than anticipated he bumped into Mark who had put on his bossy ,not at all intimidating, voice and "friendly reminded" Nico that at the Voice of Germany everyone is expected to be punctual, if he can't compete with it he should consider switching to another show.  
Just the beginning of Mark being a total douchebag , and enjoying himself, towards the newbie who really didn't knew how to defend himself. More didn't dare too.  
Around lunch time Nico's head was pounding and he almost curled up in a corner to hide from everyone.   
Water bottle in hand, eyes closed, he was pinching the bridge of his nose while trying to stay calm. He really shouldn't allow Mark to get under his skin like this. 

Out of nowhere the sofa did dip as Samu Haber launched himself at the sofa.   
"Hei Nico! how's it going?" His voice was chipper as always.   
Nico opened his eyes and leaned back. Clutching his chest when he noticed Rea was standing next to him like a might Irish oak tree. "Fine... fine.. yeah I'm fine.." it was a lie and not even a good one.   
Rea made a grimace looking at his partner who took over talking.  
"Hei listen to Papa. If Mark is being too much just come to us and we will help."   
Samu patted his shoulder which made Nico almost tear up for a second.  
" Thank you guy's that means a lot." 

After lunch things seemed to get better for a while. Thanks to Yvonne kindly supplying him with some IBUPROFEN.   
Until a great deal of the talents he wanted choose to be in his colleagues teams instead. The words of Mark didn't make him feel better. To an extent were Samu and Steffanie got up to defend Nico. Rea had to pull his partner back to their shared seat. 

It was a mess and he knew he was probably going to cry himself to sleep tonight cause of all this. It reminded him of all the bullying he had to endure in school bc of his dad's work. Mainly because of the migraine he told himself. 

In the end of the day two people had joined his team. Mark had three times the amount of talents.  
While waiting for the taxi to take him home he overheard a conversation of his colleagues on the double chair. Out of curiosity he moved closer.

"I'm gonna slap him one day... Probably sooner rather than later..." Samu kicked against something which made a hollow sound.  
"Please don't darling... You'll get kicked out of the show and then we'll need a to find a new project where we can be working together..." 

Nico frowned upon hearing Rea calling Samu "Darling". It wasn't his normal show mocking voice, but a rather lovely one full of love and compassion. Just as if... no way! Nico brushed the thought aside, he was spending to much time on Tumblr...

"Well fuck this... Nico is way to pure for this.. I'm gonna adopt him."   
"You're crazy."   
"Which rock star isn't? Just saying we gotta protect him against Mark" Rea laughed shaking his head.   
"Just saying he's our opponent. We're here to win..." "We will.. just let's take care of Nico too. You've seen him today."   
Rea scratched his beard.  
"Aye...Aye... alright alright I'm in."  
Nico laughed. That really made his day.


End file.
